brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 2 (Volume 5)/@comment-210.195.5.78-20160109182626
So... Like anybody else in the comment section below, i don't really like this ending because all of us have diffrent prefrence of the Asahina bros, right? :) But sometimes I can't jelp but wonder, why and how did the bros fall in love with? So.... This is my assumption and why Ema/The Asahina's Bros like each other, Masaomi: I don't really understand why he like Ema but he was pretty gentle and kind to her and vice versa but Ema never thought of him as someone who she ended up with. Ukyou: Reiko. Ema looks like Reiko but her personality differs her and Reiko and Ukyou realised that. Again, Ema is very polite to him and helps him by preparing food for the family. So she doesn't really sees him as a future spouse or what so ever. Kaname: Even I don't understand why he loves her, I mean I can understand why he cares her, because of Iori, he cares for Iori deeply but he was hated by him for a very long time up until Ema came and fix it. BUT he once mention that he cares her and stop loving her in a romantical way before Iori almost kills him at chapter 7, vol.1, i think. Hikaru: he basically treats her like some toy and watched her like an audience, thinking that Ema and the brothers dilema is a movie, yes, i don't like him. Tsubaki and Azusa: in tsubaki's case she was a living dream come true lol. Of course they loved Ema because she help Azusa when he was sick and having a dilema in anime role, remember? She also help tsubaki when azusa was sick and helped him by listening to his problems. Natsume:He helped her a lot, during the adoption problem and she helped fixed his and subaru problem. Louis: Rui CARES for her in a sibling way not the other way around. Subaru: she fix his relationship problem with natsume, cheer for him and even asked him to prioritise basketball than herself, that's big since... Would you do that? Iori: I don't even want to start on him LMAO. Well, she helped him during Fuyuka's tragic story in a very tragic way so.... He loves her kindness then?? Yusuke: High school crush and soon it developt more as they started to live together. Fuuto: (my bby) ema cares him and he appreciates her kidness and her understanding about his career, behaviour and anything else because he's an idol and often stress about it. Ema even encourage him when he wanted to be an actor and that's why he loves her. She understand him better than anyone and wanted her to love him and was clearly dissapointed when ema choose subaru. I have no reason why i have type wataru's and I' m pretty sure it was a crush than mutual love. So yeah, thanks for reading this and hope you understand why the bro loves her, they don't randomly fall in love with her unlike the anime lol.